The present invention relates to in-line skating. Specifically, this invention concerns a means of protecting the frames of in-line skates and a method of preventing wear to such frames induced by contact with abrasive surfaces.
In-line skating is a form of recreation practiced for more than two hundred years in various areas of the world. In recent times, it has evolved into a multifaceted activity. Included among such activities are speed skating, hockey, cross-training, off-season training for skiing and ice-skating, dance, free-style, and so-called xe2x80x9cstreet-stylexe2x80x9d skating. Street-style skating comprises a number of stunts, including, but not limited to, curb and handrail xe2x80x9cgrinding,xe2x80x9d stair riding, ramp skating, jumping, and xe2x80x9cstallingxe2x80x9d (coming to an abrupt stop). Many of these activities significantly and rapidly degrade the quality of the in-line skating equipment.
Typically, an in-line skate consists of three basic components: a boot, a frame, and wheels. An in-line skating boot generally comprises one or more parts which serve to secure a foot of the skater to the remaining components of the skate. The boot is attached to the frame, which itself holds the wheels. As inferred by the term xe2x80x9cin-linexe2x80x9d skate, the wheels are aligned single file in the direction of skate travel. See FIG. 1. Each wheel in the system is usually attached to the frame via an axle bolt. As a result of this alignment, portions of the frame, especially those portions between the wheels, are potentially exposed to impacts with various surfaces. In street-style skating, the potential for such impacts is markedly increased, and when it occurs repeatedly, and/or when it occurs against an abrasive surface, the skate frame may be damaged.
As a result of these hazards, different approaches have been taken to prevent damaging impacts or abrasive surface contacts with the skate frame. Such approaches involve the mounting of one or more skate wrenches to the outer side of either or both sides of the frame using existing frame hardware, specifically the axle bolts. See FIG. 2. However, such systems fail to adequately protect the lower regions of the skate frame from direct contact or abrasion, as these, surfaces are left exposed and unprotected.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved means to prevent such impact or abrasive damage from occurring with or to the skate frame. To accomplish this, an in-line skate frame protective means has been developed. When affixed to the frame, the potential for such damaging contacts are substantially reduced, thus increasing the useful life of what can be very expensive equipment.
The present invention concerns novel means of protecting in-line skate frames from direct and/or abrasive contacts or impacts. One aspect of the invention relates to the protective means themselves, one embodiment of which is depicted in FIG. 4. In another embodiment, the protective means of the invention comprise two vertical members, each of which serves to shield all or a portion of the skate frame to which they are attached. In a preferred embodiment, the two vertical members are attached by a connecting means. Another embodiment concerns the materials comprising the protective means. Particularly preferred materials include metals, plastics, composites, and ceramics.
Another aspect of the invention involves a protective means, according to the invention, which affixes to an in-line skate frame.
Yet another aspect of the invention concerns the use of protective means according to the invention to prevent direct impacts to or abrasion of an in-line skate frame. This is accomplished by affixing the protective means described herein to an in-line skate frame in a manner so as to prevent direct impacts and abrasion.